criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Patrick Thomas
|birthplace = Washington, D.C. |family = Aonika Laurent Lola Jolie Thomas Luc Laurent Thomas Carlton Thomas Cheryl Thomas |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Sean Patrick Thomas is an American actor best known for his role as Detective Temple Page in the crime drama series The District. Biography Thomas was born on December 17, 1970, in Washinton, D.C., to Cheryl and Carlton Thomas. Growing up, Thomas was able to graduate from Brandywine High School alongside his siblings, and then attended the University of Virginia in the hopes of becoming a lawyer. However, when Thomas successfully landed a part in his school's production of A Raisin in the Sun, Thomas decided to shift paths and took part in the Graduate Acting Program at New York's Tisch School of the Arts. When he graduated in 1995, he was then ready to start his career in film. Thomas earned his first on-screen role in 1996, when he was cast as Russell in the police drama New York Undercover. Thomas earned his first major role in 2000, when he was cast as Detective Temple Page in the crime drama The District, a role he played for 88 episodes. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Vixen, Vixen: The Movie, American Horror Story, Bones, NCIS: New Orleans, The Murder Pact, The Fountain, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Thomas portrayed Terry Richardson, a Homeland Security Agent who assists the BAU in investigating a series of drone attacks, in the Season Thirteen episode "Killer App". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Killer App" (2017) TV episode - Agent Terry Richardson *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World (2017) - Rick *Vixen: The Movie (2017)- Professor Adam Macalester (voice) *My B.F.F. (2017) - Doctor LeBlanc *Merry Ex-Mas (2016) - Mitchell *Vixen - 8 episodes (2015-2016) - Professor Adam Macalester (voice) *Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) - Jimmy *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - Navy Lieutenant Commander Mark Jacoby *Bones (2015) - Doctor John Cruz *The Murder Pact (2015) - Detective Dakoulas *Deep in the Darkness (2014) - Doctor Michael Cayle *Finding Neighbors (2013) - Paul *The Selection (2013) - Sylvan Santos *The Selection (2012) - Sylvan Santos *American Horror Story (2012) - Terry *Murder on the 13th Floor (2012) - Jordan Braxton *Ringer - 6 episodes (2012) - Solomon Vessida *Reed Between the Lines - 2 episodes (2011) - Kenneth *Army Wives (2010) - Staff Sergeant Tyrell Sallers *Lie to Me - 3 episodes (2009) - Karl Dupree *Reaper - 4 episodes (2009) - Alan Townsend *The Burrowers (2008) - Walnut Callaghan *A Raisin in the Sun (2008) - George Murchison *Honeydripper (2007) - Dex *The Fountain (2006) - Antonio *The District - 89 episodes (2000-2004) - Detective Temple Page *Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) - Jimmy *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Additional Voices (voice) *Static Shock - 2 episodes (2003) - Dante/Marcus Reed (voice) *Barbershop (2002) - Jimmy James *Halloween: Resurrection (2002) - Rudy *The Agency (2002) - Detective Temple Page *Not Another Teen Movie (2001) - Black Guy at Party (uncredited) *Save the Last Dance (2001) - Derek *Dracula 2000 (2000) - Trick *Cruel Intentions 2 (2000) - Todd Michaels *Herschel Hopper: New York Rabbit (2000) - Mo (voice) *Graham's Diner (1999) - Unknown Character *The Sterling Chase (1999) - Darren *Cruel Intentions (1999) - Ronald Clifford *Can't Hardly Wait (1998) - Jock #2 *Push (1998) - Unknown Character *Conspiracy Theory (1997) - Surveillance Operator *Picture Perfect (1997) - Ad Agency Researcher *Courage Under Fire (1996) - Thompson *New York Undercover (1996) - Russell 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors